xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Hellhound Physiology
The power to use the abilities of Hellhound. Variation of Mythical Bestiary and Canine Physiology. Also Called *Hellhound Mimicry Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of a Hellhound, a supernatural canine connected to the Underworld/Hell and/or considered an Omen of Death. Features that have been attributed to hellhounds include black fur, scales, glowing red or sometimes yellow eyes, super strength and/or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics, foul odor, and sometimes even the ability to speak. Legend says that if someone is to stare into the eyes of a Hellhound three times or more, that person will definitely die; seeing or hearing it howl may also be either an omen of death or even a cause of death. In cultures that associate afterlife with fire, hellhounds may have fire-based abilities and appearance. They are often assigned to guard the entrances to the world of the dead, such as graveyards and burial grounds, or may undertake other duties related to the afterlife or the supernatural, such as hunting lost souls or guarding a supernatural treasure. Applications * Canine Physiology ** Enhanced Bite ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Smell *** Night Vision ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Stamina ** Enhanced Strength ** Predator Instinct ** Temperature Regulation * Claw Retraction * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Leap * Fear Inducement * Feral Mind * Regenerative Healing Factor Variations * Curse Inducement * Death Inducement * Fire Manipulation * Hell-Fire Manipulation * Jinx * Supernatural Condition Types of Hellhound: Black Dog Physiology Cerberus: Multi-headed (usually three, up to hundred is mentioned), sometimes multi-bodied, hound which guards the gates of the Underworld, possibly with snakes as a mane and/or tail. Note that his three heads may be connected to various triple concepts (past/present/future, birth/youth/age). * Afterlife Guardian of the underworld. * Fire Vision * Possibly Magic. ** Cycle Manipulation (rare) ** Samsara Manipulation (rare) * Multiple Bodies (rare) * Multiple Heads * Snake Den * Snake Hair * Supernatural Condition Fenrir: Monstrous wolf so large that "his upper jaw touches the sky while his lower touches the earth when he gapes". Able to kill Odin, so this one is Bad News. See Also: Warg. * Absolute Condition: of the upper scale. * Elemental Breath: mainly fire or ice, source of a river. * Cosmic Hunger: destined to devour the light (Odin/the sun) at Ragnarok. * Divine Slayer: destined to kill Odin. ** Divine Ingestion: can devour gods and celestial aspects. * Domino Effect: via slipping his chains bringing about Ragnarok. * Infinite Digestive System: had an insatiable hunger, can devour anything and everything. ** Consumptive Growth: grew larger and stronger the more he ate. *** Endless Growth: can grow to celestial proportions. Associations * Mythical Bestiary * Underworld Guardian * Underworld Lordship Known Users See Also: Hellhound. Gallery Comics/Cartoons 441px-1156995356.ebonyleopard_cerebus.jpg|The Cerberus Brothers (Extinctioners), an humanimalian cerberus. File:Death's_Dog.jpg|Death's dog (Family Guy) Cerberus_S2E20_thumb.png|Cerberus (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Orthros_ID_S04E22.png|Orthros (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Cerberus.png|Cerberuses (American Dragon: Jake Long) Mr. Pickles.png|Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) File:Cerberumon.jpg|Cerberumon (Digimon) File:Cerberus_0002.jpg|Cerberus (DC Comics) File:Fenris_Wolf_(Earth-616)_from_Journey_into_Mystery_Vol_1_651_0001.jpg|Fenris Wolf (Marvel Comics) File:Cerberus_Dog-like_form_(Marvel).png|Cerberus (Marvel Comics) File:Garm_(Earth-616)_and_Loki_Laufeyson_(Kid_Loki)_(Earth-616).png|Garm (Marvel Comics) Anime/Manga File:Cerberus_One_Piece.jpg|Cerberus (One Piece) Kyou_No_Cerberus.jpg|Shirogane, Roze and Kuro (Kyou no Cerberus) are the three heads of the hellhound Cerberus. File:Baskerville.png|Baskerville (Hellsing) one of Alucard's many familiars. Guardian Cerberus.PNG|Guardian ÄRM, Cerberus (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a large canine with two snake heads. Video Games File:Houndour.png|Houndour (Pokemon) File:Houndoom.png|Houndoom (Pokemon) File:SMITE_Cerberus_Default.jpg|Cerberus (SMITE) Warden of the Underworld. File:SMITE_Fenrir_Default.jpg|Fenrir (SMITE) The Unbound. Cerberus_H.png|Cerberus (Valkyrie Crusade) Fenrir H.png|Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Literature File:Tea_Leaves_Grim.jpg|Grim (Harry Potter) fluffy-7.jpg|Fluffy (Harry Potter) Movies Cerber.jpg|Cerberus (Disney's Hercules) ZuulTerrorDog1.png|Zuul (Ghostbusters) the Gatekeeper of Gozer Vinz_Clortho_the_Keymaster.jpg|Vinz Clortho (Ghostbusters) the Keymaster of Gozer Mythology/Folklore Fenrir.jpg|Fenrir (Norse Mythology) son of Loki, foretold to kill Odin during the events of Ragnarök. File:Cerberus_by_1wolffy1.jpg|Cerberus (Greo-Roman Mythology/Folklore) File:Ghost-BlackDog.jpg|Black Shuck (Celtic Mythology/Folklore) Barghest.jpg|Barghest (Celtic Mythology/Folklore) black shuck.jpg|Black Shuck (Celtic Mythology/Folklore) cu_sith_by_nyssashaw-d52oqpm.jpg|Cu Sith (Celtic Mythology/Folklore) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries